Need and Want
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: The needs of the many outway the needs of the one -wincest drabblettes- but if either wanted it, a winchester boy would give all he had until nothing could tear them apart


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural owns my soul - I would never _dare_ ask to be paid for this.

**Authors Notes: **Another hidden message post of one liners. I should stop, I have so many fics to finish, but I think I need to exhast this bunny if I want any chance of sleep in the near future - see if you can find the hidden message~!

**Need and Want**

**Thought:**

When Sammy got that look on his head, Dean knew he was in for either a long night of talking, or a long night of sex, and the latter was the only thing that kept him from running at the thought of yet another chick-flick moment with his brother.

**Harrass:**

Sam made the most adorable noises when he was stressed, the little grunt and the low groans of annoyance, Dean was almost certain the crime was worth the punishment of a coy little brother who wouldn't put out for a while.

**Electric:**

Dean saw nothing wrong with the look on the cashiers face, especially when Sammy went bright red as though to prove the little virbating toy in the bag was all for him.

**Rash:**

Sometimes Dean wondered how many people bought the lame story they'de come up with in the very start when hickeys were the hardest thing they had to hide.

**Envy:**

Dean never understood why Sam got so pissed at him for flirting with a few floosies at a bar, then Dean met Jess.

**Saftey:**

Sam, ironically enough, felt safer in the middle of a fight with Dean, then he ever felt hiding in some crummy hotel room waiting for a Dad that might not make it home.

**Noose:**

Sam idly wondered as he lingered warm and sated just above sleep, if every kiss condemed him more and more, or if the first was all it took to earn his place in the pit even demons excaped from.

**Orders:**

The only demands Sam _ever_ listened to where the ones Dean whispered in bed.

**Truthful:**

"I would fuck you night after night, even if dad himself stood there condeming us," and Sam was smitten thrice over.

**Heal:**

"I wished she was you," and Dean never had to ask again.

**Illegal:**

Sammy wondered, mind riddled with lust, why age mattered to Dean here but not when it came to the discarded beer cans they'de left all over the kitchen bench.

**Never:**

There was something here, between their bodies and merged in their kiss, that Dean knew without trying he would find nowhere else.

**Greed:**

Body aching and almost asleep, Dean moaned against the body wriggling onto his "again Sammy?"

**Looking:**

Dean eyed the girls as they entered, watched them laugh and sway, "nothing like Sammy," he muttered, turning to his mobile with a sigh for the boy so very far away.

**Impossable:**

"Can't you boys keep your hands to yourselves for two seconds," and the boys snickered, if Dad only knew.

**Knot:**

The bond that kept them together was stronger then even Sam could give words to.

**Earnest:**

Dean fucked like he was nothing but Sams.

**Weird:**

Sammy learnt lots of new words at college, but he still turned into a bad mouthed slut when Dean sucked in _just _the right way.

**Incaceration:**

Even though he fought and bled and screamed for the moment, Sam knew every step he took that wasn't towards Dean, he would feel every inch like a criminal walking towards an electric chair.

**New:**

Sam quirked his eyebrow, cock twitching to life in record speed, and Dean just left his tongue dangling, loving the reflection of silver in his baby brothers eyes.

**Clean:**

Showers couldn't clear a concience, especially when one shared the water with there brother writhing beneath them and calling out their name in the sweetest of lust filled voices.

**Energy:**

Sam was better then coffee at getting him 'up' in the mornings.

**Smoke:**

Dean pulled away from his brother, looking over the bare shoulder with slightly amused concern, "you didn't really want those home-made burgers did you?"

**Touch:**

Dean scowled at his coffee, nothing tasted right when the anything Sammy made him had that Special Touch that Dean would never even try to replicate.

**Tied:**

Dean was tied to John, stuck to him by blood and orders but it was nothing like the tie that bound him to his Sammy.

**Old:**

Dean would never feel out dated when Sammy kissed him like he was a God.

**Kept:**

Sometimes all he wanted was a pair of handcuffs, stopping Dean from running out to the next hunt and keeping him right beside their bed.

**Earnings:**

Dean assured him for all the work they did, they deserved a little payment even in the form of other people's credit cards, but what Sammy gave him after yet another rescue was a little more valuable and easily more memerable.

**Elastic:**

Sam's body could bend like rubber with Dean's hands guiding him, and he always smoothed out just as beautiful as before.

**Pervert:**

Sometimes Sam was glad of Deans perverted side, when offered something in skimpy cosplay there was nothing he could do to stop himself from christening the Impala the proper way.

**Yesterday:**

Sammy wouldn't give up the pain of his birthday present for any of the almost-sex nights before it.

**Omitted:**

Sam fought for everyone he came across needing help, Dean fought for Sam and only Sam.

**Unified:**

Fighting together was nothing after they'de started wresting beneath the sheets.

**Will:**

If Sammy needed it, Sammy got it - So Sam promised what Dean wanted in bed he would always give it a go.

**Armed:**

Dean was sure Sam wasn't a weapon, but when they fought together winning was much more simpler, he was always one to save the 'damsel in distress'.

**Road:**

There was nothing more enjoyable for Dean then the purr of one of his babies, and the soft snores of his other as he headed out of their latest hunt safe and in one peice again.

**Martyr:**

Jess didn't kiss as perfectly raw as Dean did, and that's why Sammy fought so hard when she was gone.

**Ask:**

For all the questions Sam had, Dean had the answers to them in a way said only to please his little brother.

**Take:**

Sam kissed all the fight out of Dean, no matter the argument, and it wouldn't come back until both boys were well and truly satisfied.

**Neat:**

If Dean wasn't to preoccupied watching the sway of Sammy's hips and the curve of his brothers ass, he probably would have noticed what a clean-freak his brother really was.

**Ignite:**

Dean was always easily undone, but Sammy's favorite explosions between them were the ones he'd done nothing to povoke.

**Gold:**

Sammy was a treasure Dean was determined to keep only to himself.

**Halo:**

For all Sam's praying, he never stopped fucking his brother despite how very _sinful_ everyone else would see it.

**Tape:**

"No," but Sammy's bright red face was countered by a rock hard cock that Dean made sure to catch on the camera.


End file.
